Especially For You
by Takara Fang
Summary: This is a story of complete love and romance about a girl named Tohru Honda...What? You actually believed that? This story's ALL ABOUT HILARITY! Read it, absorb it, laugh till you cry and your head explodes.


The HeeHee Haha Jake's Mule Barn Chapter One- Your Face By Takara Fang and NSLover 

Takara Fang: So how well do you think people will love this touching story of love and friendship, NSLover?

NSLover: I don't know Takara Fang. It waz hilarious. Maybe the next story will be as touching about love and friendship.

Takara Fang: Yes, I cried through most of it and I just hope everyone will think so to. But I do wonder...

NSLover: Oh hush! I just hope the people out there will think that it is touching and hilarious as I do. You are so funny... you cried about a story.

Takara Fang:Well, fine! Be that way you...er...PERSON! ANYWAYS...You Bugala bugala people out there(as NSLover puts it Nothing to be offended by just one of her stupid words and so about I have to say NSLover interrupts and strangles Takara Fang)

NSLover:So back to reality please review...

(Takara Fang glares at NSLover chasing her around the room saying "DIE FOR STRANGLING ME PHSYCO PEGUIN!")

On with the romanctic story...

One day everyone was sleeping in the living room because they had a hangover. Shigure was holding a lollypop in hand while saying "I love cheese". Kagura had the main hangover and she was chasing Kyo around the room while he was screaming "STAY AWAY YOU FREAKIN MONKEY FROM...from...from... YOUR FACE!" Yuki was meditating to be a goat. Hatsuharu walked in to the room when Kyo was screaming and yelling "MOMMY!". Hatsuharu's face turned milky white while saying to Kyo "Howdy! Howdy! Howdy! Howdy Ya'll!' Jake's Mule Barn! That's what this is.". Akito walked in farting. It was so smelly that they all fainted and not only that he was wearing pink panties.

When they all recovered from the smelly smell Momiji ran straight into a big clear window. He was screaming like a chicken that liked cheese on a bad day. Hatori waltzed in with Tohru kissing and both very high.

Warning- All this happened just because of drinking Kagura's homemade punch. If you are ever to come across this DO NOT DRINK THIS! I repeat, DO NOT DRINK THIS! ITS CONTAMINATED!

A day later...

Everyone met in the Sohma house and Shigure started talking about the big surprise. "Alright everyone, I know it's been a hard past week but just to get off the stress where going to Panama City Beach, Florida in America!" Everyone cheered rushing to there rooms to get packed. Without anyone looking Kyo put in his rubber ducky. His passion for rubber ducks has been unknown for three years. He has endulged his hobby by collecting these cute animals.

Two Day's Later...

They arrived in the nearest hotel in Panama City at 8:00 clock. The sucurity gaurds beat them uncontrolably to get them to wake up before they got their. At the hotel as they were getting unpacked Shigure let one rip and said "Thank you. That one was me." While all the girls left for the room down stairs as the guys rated it seven's and eights. The girls skip ped to the vending machine looking "stupid", as Tohru asked for seventy five cents and she dropped twenty five cents. As she bent over to get the change she broke wind and fell over laughing. (influenced by Shigure and Akito) All the girls giggled saying at the same time "Boys"as they got their drinks and left.

They decided on a plan to get back at the boy's for their rude antic's. Arisa Uotani spoke first on this"We should call a gay guy to come and strip for them."

"Yeah, make him where a shirt that say's"Born to Strip." said Kagura thinking of a way to punish Kyo for not going for a girl.

The rest agree as they all walk on laughing eveily like this "Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

When dinner comes around they all go out to eat at 'Red Lobster'. This was Yuki's first time to eat lobster so he anticipated it. After they got thier they all checked in and took their seats. It was a long table seating Kagura by Kyo, then Tohru by Yuki who was by Ayame who was by Hatori who was by Shigure who was by Ritsu who was by Hiro who was by Kisa who was by Uo who was by Hana.

As the food came Yuki tried the grand lobster. He chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed. Then as he swallowed a large belch came. It was so large it echoed through the town and all the way back to Japan.

Akito looked up hearing the noise raising an eyebrow. Akito then said to his maid with him "GRODIE ! Girlfriend, you know what, like said? Oh My Gosh BECKY!"

Yuki looked around then said "What are you looking at?" He murmered "Loseres"under his breath. They all laughed then went back to eating and talking. The girls talked about their plan to guy. It turns out when ther got back about 9:30 the guy would be there at 10:00 just waiting to do his thing...

Takara Fang: So were back and NSLover sadly...is dead.

NSLover: Oh you wish I was dead... you are so full of it! Well anywayz I really think the next story or should I say chapter, is going to be funnier and better. But it was fun making this part of the chapter up with you.

Takara Fang: Completly agree with you NSLover. So how will the plan to get back at the boy's turn out? Who knows?

Both: This has been Takara Fang and NSLover, SEE YA HOME JIGGIES!


End file.
